Cloudy Days
by CloudyPandaLuver
Summary: Life sucks in high school. It's a well known fact. Now life begins to brighten a little bit more when you meet that one special thing that just makes you smile everyday, and that was Cloud  Cloud/OC fic. THIS IS NOT YAOI! Cloud and Zack just appear more.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

My name's Summer. A typical 16 year old trying to figure out what I want to do for the rest of my life. Rather…trying to pass high school. I honestly didn't care much for what was going to happen afterwards, I was trying to survive the present more than anything.

I live in the semi-small town of Natsumi City. Where…literally NOTHING exists to do. Somedays you look outside and think '…damn…nothing' It wasn't the biggest city, nor the smallest. I'd say the middle. I mean, come on we have two colleges within walking distance of each other. We are built, literally, around the highway I-70. It's wonderful when students aren't here though.

I attend Gardenbrooks High School, one of the two high schools here. So basically: KIDS EVERYWHERE. Jammed hallways, people yelling…and all you want is to get to your next class so the damn day can be over with.

Honestly my sophomore year is not one I'll remember, rather I want to forget this year more than any year of high school I've ever had. Life wasn't being kind to me, and I was beginning to grow sick of it. Everytime something good happened, another bad thing would come along and break me down. I was learning to just deal with it, but sometimes it was really hard.

So honestly how was I too even begin to think life would change so much in a month or two? Like, seriously. My life changed and suddenly everything was better.

And I suppose it mostly had to do with him…Cloud Strife

Chapter 1

"Have a good day sweetie"

"Yeah right" I muttered shutting the car door behind me. Another day, same routine, same old sleepiness hanging over my head. I hated school so much. It prevented me from getting so many precious wonderful hours of blissful sleep…

…only with all the annoying and messed up dreams I was having even sleep wasn't that great.

I walked up to the building and pulled open the door leading into the commons. The commons was basically just a center for kids to chill and talk. A bunch of tables off to the right side for eating before, after and during lunch at school. Huge, and I mean HUGE, steps leading upstairs and little steps leading to another hangout. My area of hangout

…which meant that's where all the dorks were. Literally. I was the type of person who got along with anybody, as long as I could tolerate them. So far there wasn't a single person to hate me. And I think I'd flip out if someone did hate me.

"Summer! You're here!" I looked to the ground to see two of my closest friends, Riya and Debra

Okay before I continue, allow me to explain my friends are all very different. A common taste for all of them however is music or video games.

Debra was loud, hyper, and an attention whore. I'm deathly serious. She would do, rather will do anything to get attention or someone to accept her. Sometimes it was hard to love her, but I've known her since the 6th grade.

Then there's Riya. She was one of my best friends in the whole wide world. I'd only known her for a year but she and I clicked together. And…well…she loves Yaoi. A lot. It's her life. For those who don't know what yaoi is, it's simply gay guys. She loves gay people in anime and manga. At first it was hard to get a grip of this, but now I don't freak out as much.

"Anybody got a pillow?" They shook their heads "Fucckkkk" I said letting my bag drop to the ground. I crossed my arms and leaned against the pillar "You guys need to bring me pillows…" I said sighing.

"Dude. I am so tired. Don't whine." I glanced at Riya and put on my whiny voice

"But I want toooooo" Debra began cracking up as Riya shook her head. "I love you Riya!" She laughed a little

"Love you too. OMG so last night I was watching this Hetalia episode..." I zoned out as she and Debra went crazy over their anime. Don't get me wrong, I liked it but I never went crazy over it. Only a select few did I go bonkers over. But I wasn't so into it that I let it consume my life.

"Summer!" I turned to see Karen, another good friend of my mine come over and grabbed my arm, yanking me as I let out a cry

"Ack! Karen! Where are we going?" I laughed

"I want mountain dew!" I sighed as Riya looked sad to see me go. I couldn't exactly help it though, Karen was…very overpowering.

Karen is someone I've known more since 8th grade, but I heard of her in 6th grade from my best friend since I was five years old. She was SUPER loud, and annoying, and never shuts up. Sadly it was seriously hard to love her, but then there was that side of her that I love, the caring side.

"So Seth made me soo mad this weekend! He and I were hanging out and…" I made some yeses, no ways, damns, and others while she talked. She honestly never listened to anything but herself.

All I know is that Seth, her boyfriend who is a year younger which I find disgusting, was being either annoying or an asshole…I didn't pay much attention. She kept going on, even when we got back and I kept hoping Riya would pull me out, but she was talking with Debra and Miranda, a somewhat friend of mine. I was hoping I'd get saved but it was late start Tuesday, so I was screwed to wait and listen to non stop chatter and hardly say anything…not something I'm used to.

So she went on and on about her boyfriend, and I just looked around to see who all was here

…well a bunch of people I hated that was for sure

"SUMMER!" I felt someone jump on me from behind and laughed

"Morning Fillomina!" Fillomina. A girl I'd known for about ten years. She was crazy, fun loving…and flirty. But super pretty too. I can't blame her for flirting. I was pretty damn sure she knew how pretty she was "How are you my sexy little thing?"

"Fabulous darling! Have you seen Cece?" Cece. Known as a whore from hell to a lot of people, but the reality is was NOT that. She was very nice and kind, unless on her bad side. THEN you worried (Hell I was on her good side. What the fuck did I care?)

"Yeah she went that a way" I said pointing past me towards the stairs

"Okay! Thank you love! See you later" She headed off as I shook my head

"Love you too Fil-fil!" My little nickname for her. At least it was nice to see her in the morning.

Time pass slowly…which means ten minutes of wanting to shoot my brains out. Slowly the school building was full of kids, all tired and excited to see their friends. Not for school. Even me, a dork, hated it. What did that say about those who loved it?

"Burta! Hello!" I felt heaven come and gave my tall asian buddy Marie. Marie…well yes she's asian, and tall, but also super smart and pretty and seriously amazing.

"Kairin!" I said happily. "Herro!" She leaned over so my shoulder was now her pillow. I felt bad and tried to stand on my tiptoes. Karen of course began to laugh. "Ahhh damnit! I wish I was taller!" I whined. Marie giggled

"It's okay." She stood upright again "You're a good height"

"Don't lie" I said, being totally seriously. Okay, I wasn't THE shortest person, but outta my friends who I'm ALWAYS around…

…I kinda sorta was. 5'3". Everyone else was taller, even if by an inch, they were taller

It sucked ass.

"I need some sorta miracle growth thing! That way I can just grow, even a couple of inches! I need height!" I said whining. Marie was laughing now, along with Karen

"It's seriously not that bad"

"Put yourself in my shoes, it's bad!" I stated "Kinda like how I'm also you know…super sheltered and shiEEEEEt" I squeaked and spun to see Minerva smiling at me.

Minerva has been my best friend since I was five years old. She's half black, super smart, and…well she's my exact opposite. Literally

"…I hate you" I stated laughing slightly

"Aw! Me too! Thank you"

"I love our hatred for each other" I said as we held each others hands

"…okay this is weird let go" She stated letting go. I was cracking up

"I can't keep straight faces!" I said laughing. "It's impossible"

"So why do you try?" I paused for a second

"…good question…" I said with a laugh. Everyone went back to their own conversations. I glanced around as it was hard to see portions or the walls now. Kids were everywhere. I bent over and yanked my heavy bag onto my shoulder. Within the bag…well there was a lot. A geometry textbook, Japanese textbooks, and a ton of folders.

Yes. You heard me. I'm in Japanese. I'm quite proud of it too. I'm in year three of four possible levels of it. It was one of the few things I took pride in, other than my math. Like I said, I'm a sort of a big dork. Although it was quite fun to say I love math and watch Riya groan over it. That always got me grinning. I happened to glance down and saw Riya holding her hands out to me.

"Need something there?" I asked grinning

"Help me get up! We go soon" I grasped her hands firmly and yanked her up. I sometimes worried about yanking people…because I'm not exactly the weakest, nor the strongest. In the middle somewhere due to how often I played tennis as a child. "I feel old"

"Hey! I'm older than you!" I said putting my hands on my hips with a little hmph.

"Yes but your short" I felt my face drop as she laughed "I love you Summer"

"I love you too" I said. Right then the bell rang and it was off to first hour. I followed behind Marie and Minerva, not trying to join their conversation because I honestly didn't really care. They headed up the first steps after you turned a corner to go to biology. I headed down the hall, looking ahead and trying to avoid as much eye contact as possible. It was time to go be bored as hell in a study hall for 45 minutes…yay. All I was going to wind up doing would be writing random letters, writing out about how much I hate life, or study for tests

…I usually did more writing though. I honestly don't get how I'm an A student sometimes. I got down to the basement, to which there was a massive change in temperature (The school really needed to learn it's hot and colds) and set my bag on the floor. A couple of people were already in so I wandered out to get a drink of water. It was time for another boring day.

"WOOT! Outta here!" Brian, my little Irish friend as I called him said happily. I let out a laugh.

"Yes. Now you get to go ride home in the pouring rain! Fun times!" He sighed

"I wish it'd stop raining…" He and I both had Geometry 7th hour together, and nowadays he followed me to what I called 'the corner'. It was right next to a set of steps going upstairs. It was here that I stood and waited for Minerva, and another somewhat friend of mine. Brian glanced around before holding his arms out for a hug. I happily hugged him, loving how he gave me actual full hugs and not just some stupid one arm crap like some of the people I knew. "See you tomorrow Summy"

"Bye Brian! I'll spam you!" I said jokingly as he disappeared and another appeared.

"Hey what's up?" I felt so many mixed emotions enter me when I saw him, Gon. One of my closest guy friends for over two years. I pushed away feelings and hugged him.

"Not much! Dude I'm soooo fuckin' tired!" He laughed and pulled out his iphone. Silence fell over us as people ran past trying to get out of Gardenbrooks, can't say I blame them either. I was looking around for Minerva, desperately wanting her here so I could talk like a maniac and soon enough she appeared.

"Let's go" She said, stopping for just a split second before I quickly reached her. Gon was walking with his so called swag walk in front of us, still glued to his phone. I instantly began talking about all the stupid things I got to enjoy watching Brian and Noah, another friend of mine, do during Geometry. Minerva talked about her creative cuisine class and how she does shit in it. We arrived outside the building to see Dimitri and Lance…let's just leave it as they're insane

"I can't wait to pass out…I hope I get some rest"

"You still having those weird dreams?" I stretched out my back.

"Yeah…each time I have it things look clearer in it…it's starting to bug me a little"

"It seems like you've had them for a week now…" I raised an eyebrow

"I thought it was a few days…"

"You're always complaining about being tired"

"Doesn't everybody?" She sighed

"Okay yes but still" I giggled and we watched our entertainment from the men. They were very entertaining, especially when filled with emotions. I checked my phone to see it was nearly time for Minerva and I to begin our walk back to the fine arts building. I wobbled over to Lance and basically fell onto him.

"Byeeee Lance!" I said hugging him. He laughed

"You fell on me!"

"Sorry!" I said laughing "Lost my balance!" I then went to Gon and gave him a big hug as well.

"See you later Summer" He said and went back to talking to Dimitri and Lance. Minerva and I headed out the doors leading from the gym to the track and walked.

"I have a lot of homework…" She said sighing "Mr. Southfield suckssss" I laughed

"I'm sorry! I'd offer to help but I don't think I'd get any of what you would tell me"

"God damnit! Learn how to do my homework!" She said while I laughed.

"Sorry! I'll try harder!" We ended up back by the fine arts building when my mom, with my brother in the passenger's seat, pulled up. I hurried around the back so I wouldn't keep anyone waiting while Minerva climbed in behind my brother.

"Hey sweetie" My mom said upon me entering

"Yo" I replied simply. I got to listen to Ian, my brother, complain about the idiots while Minerva and I whispered in the backseat about how our school was full of idiots. Which it really was, don't even think I'm lying because I'm not. Just WATCHING people in our schools…it felt like you were just losing brain cells each second. It was pretty bad.

"Talk to you later Minerva" I said as she gathered her bag into her arms.

"Okay. Bye bye" She said shutting the car door behind her. I watched her walk up to her house and disappear into it. Mom backed out while I spaced out, just staring at anything out the window.

…which basically meant I was either staring at cars zipping by or houses. None of that scenery crap that places are supposed to have. Heck the best thing we got was the parking garage recently built. I'm serious it's the tallest building in Natsumi, which is quite sad too.

The ride home was somewhat interesting, mostly because of Ian arguing with mom the whole way and it gave some form of entertainment to me. The car came to a stop and I saw my house come into view. At first glance it looks like it's a one story house, but it was two stories, and I've lived in it since I was about 6…maybe 7 years old. Our garage was the most dominant feature, other than the green Subaru that was always parked there. The garage was broken a few years back but to fix it we needed one new panel. So now we had three black panels and one cream colored panel. I liked it and finally convinced my family it was good because it made our house easier to spot.

Ian nearly bolted to get inside, and I couldn't blame him. Coming home always felt like such a relief, no matter where I had been. I glanced over the couch to see a black blob lying across the gray carpet and smiled.

"Hey sweetie!" The blob moved and looked up to me, my eyes meeting with gold.

"She was on my bed this morning, beginning for food"

"Well Gabi must've been very hungry then, right baby?" Gabi let out a meow and I smiled. Nothing like my favorite kitty to cheer me up. I wandered through my kitchen and headed down a two, three to four at the most, person hallway. At the very end was my room, off to the right side. I opened my door and let out a sigh. It felt good to be in my room, my sanctuary as I jokingly called it. I was the only person in the house with an awesome room, although it took me a year and three months to get it…I'll explain that later.

I tossed my bag down by my dresser. My room wasn't the biggest room ever, but it was cozy. I fell over onto my bed with a big sigh and stared to my ceiling. I felt something move by my feet and glanced to see Gabi staring at me. I smiled and sat up to pet her

"Your such an attention whore" I said rubbing the sides of her face with my fingers. She began to purr loudly and rubbed my hands, curtains, basically anything she could touch with her cheeks, which included a pile of papers balancing carefully on the end of my bed. Of course they fell over instantly to which I groaned "Gabi…you need to learn to stop-" I stopped in my daily basis of talking to my cat, only because I saw papers I'd been looking for. I picked them up, while leaving a hand for Gabi to rub, and skimmed. Scribbled across the pages were words about the dream I had mentioned to Minerva, the one I'd had several days in a row now. One page had dates then descriptions beside them, another had a silhouette drawn pretty badly on it. I hit the space bar of my computer to boot it up while reading over the notes.

"Black figure…scared me…voices…yada yada" I mumbled to myself while my computer slowly loaded. I leaned back in my card players chair, I think that's what they're called with a sigh. "Who is he…" I muttered while my screen glowed blue. I felt I knew the person from my dream…somewhere. I knew he existed.

But that was for later! It was time to listen to music for the rest of the night!

I opened my eyes to white all around me. Pure whiteness. Nothing else. I glanced around, surprised by how I wasn't squinting by the brightness. It reminded me of me in a way.

"…it's time…" I turned around to see a black figure moving towards me. With each step I could feel my heart quicken. As the figure came closer I could clearly outline its body. Not that much taller than me, maybe at the most 5'9". Spikey hair from the looks of it too. As it came closer, I could tell much more of it.

For one thing the so called it was a guy. You'd think after having the same dream multiple times I'd know this but of course I didn't. He was well toned from the look of the one uncovered arm I saw. He had on a black vest with a zipper down it, and a shoulder guard for his left arm. A cloth was flowing out of the guard. On the same side a half long skirt thing was flowing, armyish boots and somewhat baggy pants. All black too. Finally he stood right before me and I felt my heart speed up more than it ever had before.

His face was amazing. It was perfect. His hair was blonde and spiky, one spike leaning more to the right than the others. And his eyes…oh those eyes. All I could do was stare into them. They were so crystal clear in their color…it was honestly amazing. It felt like he was looking into my soul.

"It's good to see you up close…" He said. His voice sounded so emotionless, just like his face. No emotion at all…if anything it was annoyance.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not taking my eyes off his eyes.

"Soon…we'll meet…" He said. I could feel a breeze come and it moved his hair ever so slightly. I could care less if it had moved mine.

"Who are you?" I tried another question, wondering if he heard me. He stared into my eyes before closing his.

"I'll see you soon…very soon" He began to walk away. I clenched my fist up. I could understand not hearing me but first off, I had a loud voice and second I was nearly two feet away before he moved away. So I decided to scream it this time

"WHO ARE YOU!" I demanded. He froze in his place. The breeze came back, stronger than before. He turned his head around to me and I saw his eyes were glowing…

Like snake eyes

"You'll know soon" He said, with the smallest hint of a smile. The wind picked up and he was gone…then everything turned black and I began to fall. Just falling…not stopping…not

"AHHHH" I shot up panting. My room was pitch black, and I felt a lump by my foot, most likely Gabi. I felt immensely sweaty even though my fan was spinning. I tried to control my breathing and slowly fell back down onto my bed. It happened again…the same dream again…this time it was by far the clearest I'd had. "…why…why does he seem so real?" I said breathing heavily. I glanced to my window "…and why in my dream…and why is my sheet not on me?"

Authors Note: Well um hello if you're reading this! This is something I've been working on for awhile, and my friend really wanted me to put it up. So I stopped being a chicken and thought I'd give it a try. I changed a lot of things around though, so heads up! Anyway this is sorta an intro to the actual story later on! So please review I guess? That would be nice. Sorry first time. Not sure what to say! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Let's just say that a sleep deprived Summer isn't a happy one. I had issues going back to sleep, and nobody could blame me. All I could picture was that AMAZING man whom I didn't even know, but hell I didn't care. He was hot.

So I basically stumbled around, bouncing form wall to wall (quite literally) trying to get ready, which was sorta difficult when you're a wuss and had a hard time dealing with pain. By the time I got to school I was already five minutes later than normal, and I could feel my phone buzzing in my pocket. I adjusted my beret on my head. I yanked open the door and pulled my phone out all while trying to not fall onto my ass. I really hated it.

"Gah! Three messages? Damnit I'm running out of-" Suddenly I walked right into someone. Now me being me is I'm very polite. I don't like upsetting people so I freak out when I do "Oh my god I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I didn't mean to-" I froze when I saw exactly WHAT I ran into. Tall, about as tall as Kevin who was 6'1" or so...black spiky hair with a strand in front and…

Crystal blue eyes…just like the guy in my dream. He gave me a huge grin, one that makes you feel weak inside

Only I didn't feel weak. All I thought was that he had some pretty damn shiny teeth

"No problem. Be careful" I gave a nod and quickly hurried off. I hated being clumsy. I felt as though everyone had seen what I did and I was gonna be laughed at so I hurried to get away from my little bump attack. I glanced behind me and quickly looked back when I saw the guy was watching me…that was just a little creepy

"FINALLY! WHY WEREN'T YOU ANSWERING?" I jumped at Marie yelling jokingly at me

"I'm sorry! I was about to but…I kinda ran into someone" Minerva glared

"You still should've answered…"

"No like, I literally ran into someone. That guy down there. The tall one"

"…they all look small" Minerva stated

"Whatever just know I ran into someone…don't laugh either it was embarrassing" Of course Karen was snickering

"Only you would" I frowned and fiddled with my shirt. It was a loose shirt so I had tied it up in the back.

"Anyone would it's just unlike them I tell people openly that I do" I muttered.

"But then you just get embarrassed more!" Minerva pointed out

"I like being honest!" I stated "It's better than ly-"

"Excuse me?" I'm jumpy. Did I forget to mention I'm jumpy? The voice out of nowhere scared the crap outta me and I screamed, only to quickly slap my hand over my mouth. Karen, Marie and Minerva were laughing really hard and I could feel my face reddening. I finally turned around

"Sorry about that! What is…" I paused to see the same blue eyes I saw earlier, more like the exact same person. He had that same grin on his face "…Hi."

"Remember me?" He said with a laugh "You ran into me earlier" Okay today wasn't starting out nicely at all. One embarrassment after another

"Yeah. I'm really sorry about that" I said giving a nervous laugh "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"She's a ditz" I glared at Karen

"I am not! Clumsy is what it is! Clumsy!" Karen had a huge grin on her face and I knew where it would be going if he didn't hurry away from here

"Trust me, I'm fine. It takes more than a bump to knock me down. Anyway I think you dropped this" He held out his hand and in it was my necklace. My hand shot up to my neck and I found that indeed my necklace was not on it

"…how the hell-ACK I'm sorry!" I cussed automatically. I used to be the kid who never did and now I had a hard time just stopping. He chuckled while placing it in my hand

"It's fine. Well I'll be seeing you around Summer" He said with a wave…and wink. I watched him walk off and worked on getting my necklace back on

"Who was that?" I looked to Marie who had a somewhat devilish look on her face. Uh oh…

"You guys seemed chummy" Karen said, with the same look.

"…honestly I have no idea" I said laughing.

"Then how did he know you?" I raised an eyebrow

"Um he's the guy I ran into earlier…so he knew it was me. I doubt anyone else did…" Minerva sighed

"No…I really mean how? He knew your name" I think time stopped for a second while my brain worked to analyze this information I was just given.

"…WHAT THE FUCK? BUT! BUT HOW? I DON'T KNOW HIM! I JUST RAN INTO HIM…WHAT THE FUCK?" I was completely flipping out while they were laughing at me

"You seriously didn't notice he said your name?" Minerva said rubbing her forehead

"No! I didn't hear that at all! I mean I did but I didn't think twice about it!" The bell rang then while my head was still spinning. I had no clue who he was…yet he knew me. How was that even possible? I know my name spread because…well I'm a dork but still. I wandered down the hall in a daze, thinking about the guy and of course my dream. "Gotta tell Minerva and Riya" I muttered to myself. This was a very weird day

And something in my gut said it was going to get weirder

Lunch finally came, and luckily I got to be with just Riya and Minerva for once during it while the rain was pouring outside in buckets.

"So refresh me. What happens?" Riya asked. I took a bite of my PB&J.

"Okay…let's see…" I leaned back in the crappy plastic chairs of the cafeteria, commons...whatever the hell it was. "I open my eyes and its all white…I looked around me and there isn't anything there…ever. It's just perfectly white. Then suddenly there's a voice who talks to me."

"Hot sounding?" Riya interrupted. I glared at her

"DON'T MESS WITH MY FLOW! And yes, it does sound hot, but continuing" Riya laughed as Minerva sighed "The voice talks, and I can't make it out. Then a figure appears in front of me…" I glanced to the ceiling. "It's a male…he has blonde spiky hair…pretty nice build…and he's mostly in black. He keeps talking to me and as he gets closer…I see his eyes. And they are the most crystal blue eyes I've ever seen. They almost glow while he talks. And finally he's standing so close I can touch him. And I can tell he's well toned"

"Sounds like the perfect hot guy there…" Minerva said smirking

"He is pretty damn hot. But then he tells me 'I finally see you up close…' and when I ask what he means, it's like he doesn't hear me…he just keeps talking. Oh and his face looks emotionless too."

"What else does he say?" Minerva, and ironically Riya asked at the same time

"…he says 'I'll see you soon…' And turns to walk away…and before I wake up he says the same thing each time…'You'll soon understand'" They were quiet

"…you have one insane memory…"

"HE'S FUCKING HOT" I exclaimed to Minerva "And I've had it for like, nine days straight now. How could I forget it?"

"...most people forget their dreams though" Riya stated

"I'm starting to think it's an omen…it's weird but I feel like I do know this guy, and that I'll know him when I see him…is that odd?"

"Your odd in general Summer"

"…meanie" I muttered

"It's a good odd" Minerva said with a nod "But I wonder why he seems real…and why that guy knew you this morning"

"What guy?" Riya asked, her eyes giving off an intrigued look

"I ran into someone this morning, and somehow he knew my name. I've only ever seen him today…but he was hot"

"Oh Summer…" Minerva said shaking her head

"What? You saw him!"

"…Okay he was" She said reluctantly. It felt good knowing even Minerva of all people couldn't deny it. Riya was questioning what he looked like, and I tried to get Minerva to explain it but she didn't want too…as usual.

"OKAY! So let's see…he had on blue jeans, a gray shirt with black sleeves. It was a t-shirt and it was one of those baggy yet showed figure deals" She gave a little nod, so I continued "His hair was black and spiky…with one strand hanging out in the front which is bugging me I mean it's one strand-OKAY BACK TO THE TOPIC" I hated being easily distracted "And he was about 6 feet tall..maybe a little more or a little less…I'm not good at judging heights…and he too had those crystal blue eyes, like the guy in my dream"

"And he was hot?"

"Riya I told you earlier he was, and Minerva of all people agreed" Riya looked a little frightened

"I didn't say anything" I stared at her.

"…Minerva did you-"

"Nope"

"THEN WHAT THE?"

"I did" I registered where the voice was coming from and spun around in my chair to the exact same guy I had literally JUST described. There seemed to be a long moment of silence before there was a loud scream

Namely mine

"WHAT THE FUCK! ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?" Was the first thing that shot out from my mouth. He had a grin on his face that clearly showed he was amused. I wasn't paying attention to Minerva or Riya, but I heard Riya cracking up besides me and I'm pretty sure Minerva was shaking her head.

"Since I was curious about this hot guy. Go on about my eyes will you?" I felt my whole face redden

"Eavesdropping is NOT cool" Seriously that was the best I could think of! I SUCK at comebacks! He raised his eyebrow

"Oh? You sure bout that? How about you describe my eyes" He said leaning down. I really wish I knew how to punch and NOT get in trouble for doing so.

"…blue" I stated simply

"Not crystal like?"

"Nope" He still had that grin on and leaned closer

"You sure?" Of course I was lying. Hell they were like the sky on clear days and I felt like my soul was being ripped out while he stared. I also wanted to get him out of my bubble.

"I'm. Sure." I said, kinda coldly by accident. He let out a low whistle

"You got an attitude don't you?"

"Only when I'm annoyed…" I muttered, grabbing a strawberry and yanking the leaves off

"Oh well. I just wanted to hear what you had to say about me Summer" He said with a wink. I blinked and frowned

"How do you know my name…?" He smiled

"You'll find out later" He walked off and I watched

"…was that him?"

"…yes…"

"…Total flirt" Riya said reaching for her soda.

"You think?" Riya gave me one of her are-you-seriously-asking-me-this looks.

"Um…Summer…he was practically asking you do compliment him more and getting in you bubble" Minerva said poking at her food

"…wait that was flirting?" I think I nearly got slapped

"SUMMER HOW DENSE ARE YOU!" Minerva demanded

"A lot?"

"…oh Summer…so sheltered" Riya said laughing. While they were laughing I glanced behind me. I saw the guy talking to a woman in the office. One I'd never seen before. She had long black hair and clearly had boobs she would show off. Little black gloves that had a thumb and the four fingers in one hold on, and a skirt with a white tank top. I had to admit she was pretty. Then I saw a sight I wasn't about to forget. Another guy came up beside Mr. Flirt. He had spiky hair as well, but what I wasn't paying too much attention

I did however notice he looked exactly like the guy from my dream. Exactly.

"Summy…" How could it be possible? The guy from my dream was real! He was honest to god real! He looked exactly like him, well minus the whole what he was wearing

"Summy?" He had the same hair, the same build, even down to the cheek. It was perfect

"Summer" And those eyes…oh I could just get lost watching them. Even at a distance they would glow

"SUMMER"

"WHAT? I'M THINKING-" I saw Brian eyeing me and my voice fell "here…hiii" I said nervously

"Your spacing out again"

"Was not" I said

"You haven't done any of the notes in the past ten minutes…" I was quiet

"…okay maybe a little" I said glancing at the huge textbook before me

"About what?" Kevin inquired

"A dream about monsters coming and invading earth and me having to save Pikachu" Yes. That was the first thing out of my mouth. As if that wasn't bad enough, it was worse that they both believed me. But it was better than telling two of my closest guy friends that I kept thinking about a super hot guy who talked to me in my dreams and was actually real. Now THAT would be odd.

I spent the rest of Geometry telling Brian to calm down, thanking Brie for helping doing the notes and homework, and telling Kevin to work. Of course telling Brian and Kevin that is like telling me to not love cute things, and lemme tell you that was impossible. Every chance I had in which I could space out, even for a second I would think to the mystery man. He seemed so cold…yet so perfect when I saw him. And he was actually real. I wondered if he had the same dreams I had had…if so, did that mean he was wondering what I was wondering?

The second I saw it was nearly 2:45 I shoved things in my bag as if it was Friday. Reality was that it was Wednesday, but I had to talk to Minerva about it more. When I told her I saw him, he was gone along with Mr. Flirt and Ms. Boobies. She didn't believe me but knew I wasn't being completely crazy. When I was crazy I started seeing people in lights (Don't ask)

I paced around in the corner after Brian gave me a hug. Damnit Minerva needed to hurry…screw waiting for Gon, I NEEDED to talk to Minerva.

"Hey Summer"

"Hey Gon" I said giving him a hug "WHERE'S MINERVA?" I demanded right afterwards

"She had to go to the bathroom…why?"

"Argh! Her dumb bladder! I need to talk to her!" Gon raised his eyebrow

"Okay then…is it anything bad?" I sighed

"No…it's mostly a guy I kept seeing in my dreams is actually real because I saw him today but-MINERVA THANK GOD" I saw her out of the corner of my eye

"Slow down. And let's hurry. Marie says you and I will like what's at the commons" I let out a huh but ignored it, and instead of getting to talk to Minerva like I wanted Gon talked the whole time. I think he knew that was the worst thing you could do to me at the moment. We approached the commons and I saw Marie spot us right away. She quickly hurried over

"You guys could not be any slower!"

"Sorry it's Minerva's bladders fault now can I PLEASE talk?"

"Not yet!" She moved aside from blocking our vision "Look at who Will and Dimitri are talking to" I glanced and my mouth fell open. Not so much at them talking and it looked intelligent but more of…

"…them?" I squeaked. Ms. Boobies, Mr. Flirt and mystery man were right there


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What…I mean…what…do they…DO THEY KNOW WILL?" I squeaked loudly. Minerva was just staring at them

"…you aren't crazy after all. He really DOES exist" I glared at her

"I TOLD YOU HE DOES EARLIER!" I said making dramatic hand motions. She flicked her hand at me

"Aren't they hot? Like…oh my god look at their bodies" I didn't honestly want to. I was too busy freaking out over how Mr. Flirt and mystery man were RIGHT in front of me. And I gotta say, I was focusing more on mystery man than flirt guy. I took in more of how he looked now than ever. Right now, there was none of the black stuff he had in the dream. For now it was a pair of blue jeans…that fit him just right. Not like skinny jeans, men should not wear those it makes women feel fat, but it fit him just right. He had one a shirt like flirt man, but instead it was all white with blue artsy waves across it. He was holding, I'm guessing car keys, in his hands and was focusing on whatever flirt man was telling Will. I began to wonder if I was drooling

"Alright thanks" Mr. Flirt turned his head and grinned at me "Hey. You wanna talk more about my eyes?" I forgot all about staring at hotness and could feel my face heat up. I hated blushing easily

"I told you earlier, I wasn't talking about that" I said crossing my arms while walking towards them, making sure I stayed right by Marie.

"Oh? I hear girls deny things when they know it's true" Dear god I wanted to punch him…whoever the hell he was

"Have you ever heard of we just deny things in general?" I asked

"We do?" Minerva questioned me. I paused and gave a shrug

"At least I do and obviously I'm the majority." Marie giggled

"Your far from it" Dimitri said looking down at his phone.

"Shut up Dimitri!"

"You did not just tell me to shut up"

"And if I did?"

"…no" Minerva and I laughed at his failure. Dimitri was like a big brother to me in a way.

"Ahh you know her Dimitri?" I glanced to Mr. Flirt and noticed that behind him mystery man was staring…right at me. I began to feel lost in his eyes and quickly looked away from him. It was always weird to look into a strangers eyes. Always. (Even though on a high technicality I did know him)

"Yeah…from…what grade…?"

"Me 8th grade, you 9th grade Dimitri…" I said sighing

"Great!" He grinned at me "Now I can talk with you peacefully" I was about to snap about not even knowing his name when someone else spoke.

"Zack…lay off her already. We need to leave…" The voice was…how to describe it. Low, distant sounding…soft. That's a good way I suppose. It took me a minute to realize it was mystery man who had that voice, but I should've noticed earlier because…well come on. I heard that same voice.

"But it's fun" Mr. Flirt said. He grinned to me "Well I suppose I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow" He said with a wink. Dear lord I wanted to punch him.

"…hang on" He stopped and looked back to me "Your name…is Zack?" He smiled

"Zack Fair" He blew me a kiss and I felt shivers run up my spine "I'll see you later" He began to walk off while I heard a little of the girl lecturing. Marie and Minerva were talking behind me, while Gon, Dimitri and Will conversed together. And then I was having a stare down with mystery man.

"…um…is he always like that?" I asked pointed to Zack. His blue eyes followed my fingers and he then looked back at me.

"Sometimes…" He turned to walk off

"Um…" I called out to him. I honestly didn't know what to say…okay I did know but it's kind of weird to go up to a guy and go "Hey were you talking to me in my dreams?" That is just weird. He turned around to look at me

"What?" I felt intimidated by his gaze now. His eyes pierced through me

"Uh…um…" I fidgeted. Talk about awkward "Have we…met before?" He stared at me, his face showing no expression. "Because…well it seems like I know you from somewhere" I said with a laugh. He continued to stare before turning back around slightly

"I'm glad I could finally see you" Oh man he actually made a whole sentence! That was a shocker! He began to walk away and I felt my heart sinken. I still didn't know his name. I let out a little sigh and began to turn around to grab my stuff, I had a feeling it was time to go get my ride home. "Also…" I stopped and glanced behind me. His back was to me but…he was talking "I'm Cloud…" WHAT. THE. FUCK. DID HE READ MY MIND? I watched him, jaw open in amazement walk off to go with Zack and Ms. Bobobies. Cloud…I began to smile to myself

"Nice to finally see you…Cloud" I walked over to Minerva and Marie, who were ready to go.

"His name is Cloud?" I glanced at my screen. Minerva didn't like some people she was "friends" with on facebook so we spammed each other with messages (And by spam I mean send a ton talking back and forth, back and forth) I put my pencil down and carefully balanced my textbook on my knee

"Yep. Cloud. He seems distant though…" I sent the message and went back to Geometry. Honestly I kept thinking about him. There was something about him that drew me in. I was guessing it had to do with the whole 'Holy shit you were in my dream' deal…but either way he was in my mind. I placed my chin in my hand while staring at my computer. He seemed so cold…I didn't really like it. I gave a shrug and went back to writing down more shit about distances, lengths of triangles and other shit on my paper. I hoped I'd see him again…I had a lot to ask him

"Hey Summer!" I looked up groggily to Debra. My night had been a pain since Riya couldn't talk because she had a lot to do school wise and Minerva wasn't on at all.

"Yo…" I said yawning "I got zip sleep again…" I said rubbing my eyes.

"I'm sorry honey!" She said wrapping an arm around me. I didn't like it but I couldn't exactly yell, I was too tired and I didn't want her to enter her whiny-I'm-so-emo-look-at-me mode. I hated that

"Yeah me too...I had a weird dream"

"I'm sorry. I got no sleep either because I was up playing video games until like 12" She and I worked on walking past the kids crowding the hallways and walking so slowly I wanted to yell at them, but of course I hate getting in trouble. "But my Pokémon are so awesome! I kick butt with them" …okay so maybe I like Pokémon still deal with it

"I've been thinking of getting the new one, haven't decided yet though" I said as we emerged into what I called the gray area, an area right by the commons where she and I needed to go.

"It's awesome! The music is amazing and the Pokémon rule!" She went on and on as we headed up the huge steps leading upstairs. Oh Japanese class…being located on the other side of the building.

"Yeah like I said I dunno yet. No spoilers." I paused at the top of the steps "…I just remembered my dream was right here…"

"Really? What happened?" She asked as we headed to the room, right as the bell rang. Guess we walked slower than usual

"Some creepy ass guy showed up. No seriously!" I exclaimed while she cracked up "He had like…gray hair and was tall and WHAT THE HELL!" I really needed to not yell cuss words in classrooms…but who can blame me? I mean, Mr. Flirt and mystery man…oh sorry Cloud and Zack were RIGHT there, in MY Japanese class

"Summer! Language!" My teacher, Mrs. Smith, snapped at me

"Ah…sumimasen?"I said it like a question. Zack and Cloud were standing calmly at the front of the classroom…or at least Cloud was. Zack looked ready to burst.

"Hey Summer! We meet again" I stared at him before dropping my bag onto my chair.

"Yeah…just what I've wanted all day" I muttered.

"Oh? You missed me?" He asked hovering by me

"…yes I missed you invading my bubble now MOVE" I demanded

"Summer! Sit down!" I sat immediately after I heard Mrs. Smith. She was NOT a teacher who fooled around. She was the teacher who would bite your head off. The announcements came on but I hardly listened. I mostly just watched Cloud. It was so weird…to think he was actually real…Today he was wearing blue jeans, that once again fit him oh so perfectly. But now he was wearing something I really wouldn't have expected, namely bright colors. He had one a black long sleeved shirt, and over it he had a orange short sleeved hoodie with the number 7 on it. The 7 and hoodie were a lighter color of orange, or perhaps a light yellow. But it didn't matter other than he looked amazing, AGAIN.

"I'm worried you'll start drooling…" I looked at Minerva who sat behind me and shrugged

"Who said I'd drool?" I said looking back to the front. The announcements ended and people glanced around. Each day someone had to start the class.

"Summer I think it's you" I glanced at Riya and let out a groan. People laughed at my reaction, hell in that class I could truly be myself.

"Kiritsu" I said bouncing up. For those who don't know Japanese it basically means simply stand up. "Rei" I said and bowed, along with the rest of the class. I glanced to see Cloud and Zack followed too. Huh…"Sumisu sensei, onegaishimasu" Oh Japanese…soooo annoying but so fun

"Minasan onegaishimasu" I ended up kinda spacing out. Why? Cloud was in my line of sight! I'm sorry but I got so distracted by him being there. And I just spaced out, staring off at nothing.

"…Summer?"

"Hmmm?" I said to Minerva

"…We kind of want to sit down now" I just stared at her before slowly my face changed to a 'Ohhhhh shiiiiiiittttt' one

"ACK! GOMENNASAI! CHAKUSEKI!" I said practically jumping into my seat. Everyone was laughing and I laughed to shrug it off. It made things far less awkward when you pretended to laugh, which is how I often got out of awkward situations. Mrs. Smith began to call off roll as everyone answered with a hai. Sometimes it was tempting to yell iie, but you knew she'd kill you with her stare so you said hai. It was all about pleasing Mrs. Smith, the only Japanese teacher in the city of Natsumi. She worked at Newberry, our head rival school, South, the Junior High I came from, and of course at Gardenbrooks. She, hard to tell by her last name, but is indeed Japanese.

"Alright, today you all are lucky" She looked around at us "Cloudsan and Zacksan are joining this class, so I want you to listen and ask questions" I felt my face beam. Sweet! No work! And…I glanced at Cloud. I got to listen to him. There was no escaping talking now. "Everyone will ask at least A question to both" She said with a glare. I frowned

"But then we have to work"

"Well you don't think you get to relax all class do you?" She said while people laughed. I also got somebody to laugh in Japanese class "Okay, Zacksan please start"

"Konnichiwa minan." He winked at the class. I had to hold back not throwing up. "Bokuwa Zackdesu. Jyukyusaidesu" Whoa 19? He must be a senior or something…Zack spoke so fluntly and so amazingly it was hard to NOT praise him. People asked him questions, like what grade, where he was from, what he likes and didn't, and I couldn't help but notice Riya looked rather…distracted? I dunno but whatever it was she wouldn't stop staring.

He looked about the same as yesterday, only different colors. Today it was black jeans with a white undershirt with a red checkered over it. Honestly he did look hot.

"Arigatou Zack" He nodded to Mrs. Smith and looked at me. I just started for a bit before turning my head the other way. I didn't want to make eye contact with him…"Cloud, please" Okay I'd look now. I looked to Cloud…and maybe it was just me..but

"Bokuwa Cloud desu. Jyuhachisaidesu." It looked like he was talking…to me. I noticed girls hand shot up more than guys, asking all sorts of questions…about the same thing they asked Zack. Debra looked like she wanted to know everything. Then I realized: I could get information. I raised my hand doing my best to forget people

"Summer, go" Mrs. Smith said. I stared straight at Cloud…maybe now I could get an answer

"Naze anataga watshino yumeno nakani arimasuka?"I asked, fairly smoothly. I could hear people whispering what around me but I could care less.

"Summer! That is not a good question!"

"It is for me" I muttered leaning back. "It honestly does make sense"

"It does Sumisusensei. Please allow me to answer" Cloud said so cooly I had to hold back an impulse to just punch him. I wasn't used to people speaking so cooly.

"Fine. Summer you better be listening" She snapped at me

"Oh believe me, I am" I said with a grin. It was like he and I were the only people in the room. I'm sure he felt that way too. He and I were staring directly at each other and I tried to ignore those amazing eyes gazing into me.

"Anataga…" ME? WHAT ABOUT ME? "Aitaideshita.." He said it so simply. And of course I felt more confused. Aitai…that mean want to meet…

…WHAT THE FUCK!

A/N: Well I forgot to put one up last time so now I shall make up for it! A lot of Japanese stuff in here too…Kiritsu merely means stand up, Rei is too bow. Saying Onegaishimasu to Sumisusensei is asking her to teach us, Chakuseki is to sit. The long sentences…they're long. But I basically made Zack 19, Cloud 18. Then the sentence I asked meant why are you in my dream. (Aitai can also mean miss you)  
>So um yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review? Hope you keep reading? Please? ^^' I'm bad at this stuff…so yeah. Enjoy.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"He wanted to meet you hmmm?" Riya said pulling her ear phone out of her ear. I sighed as we headed to the fine arts building.

"I don't get it…if anything I'm more confused now than I was before…" I said letting my head fall.

"Well he is pretty hot…" I stared at her as we walked

"…Nice Riya"

"Well he is!"

"…okay he is. I couldn't stop staring at him because he looked so nice today AND THAT IS BESIDES THE POINT" Riya laughed at me trying to get back on topic "I can't figure it out…you'd think he'd want to ask me why he was in my dream but he doesn't seem to care one bit"

"Maybe he knew where he was?" She asked yanking the doors open

"Beats me…oh well. I'll see you after this" I said open the first door on the right

"Love you" She called as I walked into the room. My smallest class, about 11 maybe 12 kids at the most. Half the class were seniors. I sat by myself off in a little section since…well I never said anything in there. I was surprised when people even spoke to me. I sat down and leaned up against the wall. The other kids were talking…about sex I think so I pretended I didn't exist, something I found very simple sometimes.

"…you're in here too huh?" My head shot up from gazing at the magnificent ground (not really…it was a piece of crap) to find someone I wasn't expecting

"Cloud?" He raised his eyebrows

"Who else would it be?" He said swiftly sitting in the chair by me. I stared at him

"…some sort of creeper?" I finally came up with. He just looked at me before looking to the phone in his hands. I gave up then and went back to coloring random sections of my agenda. Hey it passes time, and it was sort of fun too. The last bell rang and still there was no sign of a teacher.

"Does the teacher just not teach?" I looked behind me at the expressionless face

"No…well sometimes he does. Sometimes we present, like towards the end of next month, and other times we do…nothing" He sighed

"Sounds boring…" I giggled

"It is. But at least it's a free study hall" I said smiling. He continued to play with his phone

"It's too bad…" Okay how come EVERYTIME I turned BACK AROUND, he just HAD say something?

"What is?" I asked deciding it was best to sit sideways instead of forward

"That we didn't get to ask you questions…" I think I had a confused look on my face, because he explained what he meant "Japanese…the introduction"

"Ohhh…why would you want to ask questions to everyone?" I said giggling "Half the class is crazy over something, the other half is weird"  
>"I only wanted to ask one person" I glanced up at him from my workbook. I put my elbows on the pages of it with my chin resting in my hands<p>

"Ohh? And who would that be?" I had to hold back making comments about being gay or wanting to have sex with the girls

"You" I blinked in surprise

"Me?"

"You"

"…why?" I asked crossing my arms

"I have my reasons…" He stated looking to the front. His spikes somehow still stayed up straight…it was actually really cool to watch his head move

"…reasons you have no intention of telling me huh?" He gave a nod "Then why would you even tell me in the first place?" He shrugged "…Nice excuse" I muttered looking back at my workbook

"…have you been here all your life?" He suddenly asked.

"Umm yeah. All 16 years of it" I didn't bother to look up this time. Instead I just kept scribbling words onto my paper.

"I see…" There was silence now and it was somewhat awkward. Cloud gave off this aura off don't-talk-to-me-I-don't-care-what-you-say, so I saw little point in speaking to him. At the same time I wanted to get him to talk to me…because well…honestly I'm not sure. I think it's that whole you want what you can't get thing going on. It was a little bit of a shocker to see Cloud in my 4th hour, let alone in my Japanese class as well

"Are you a sophomore?"

"Yep"

"And you're in year 3 already?"

"I took it in 8th grade." I stated simply, flipping to the next page. Oh god did I hate Kanji.

"I see…" I finally looked up to him, somewhat missing his face

"What are you doing?" He looked to me

"Hmm?"

"You keep asking me questions" I said narrowing my eyes

"Yes"

"…why?" He shrugged

"Not much else to do" He looked back down at his phone and I caught a glimpse of two kids on his phone…TWO KIDS? I tried not to panic but if he had kids already…oh god I was going to go off on that.

"Does it bother you?"

"Not really…I think" He looked up at me

"You think?"  
>"I'm just not used to it" I closed my workbook, finally done "I'm the quiet kid who sits in the corner in most of my classes…people don't talk to me"<p>

"You talk a lot in Japanese"

"Because I know everyone in there" I smiled "They're in a way family sometimes" He kept staring at me with no emotion

"I see…"

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever talk?"

"I'm talking now aren't I?"

"Other than this, you hardly speak" He leaned back in his seat putting his arms behind him

"I suppose…" …why was I, someone who LOVED to talk talking to someone who hardly spoke? Can someone tell me the answer to this? Just then the door opened and someone who was most definitely not Mr. Nicholas came in

"Okay…so Mr. Nicholas isn't here so you guys have a study hall" Everyone continued doing exactly what they were doing which was talking loudly, laughing loudly and playing music.

"Is this how most days are?" I nodded to him

"Yeah…like I said, free study hall." I stretched "We do this nearly everyday" He gave a little nod and closed his eyes. I decided to take advantage of this situation and take more of him in. Sometimes, I'll admit it, I can be a bit boy crazy but it's only over specific guys that I go nuts over…and so far Cloud was up there on my personal list of guys who were so amazingly hot I could stare at them all day and be perfectly happy. I honestly got yelled at when I was in 1st grade for staring at someone, so since then I've tried to be careful but hey! If you get caught, you lie

"What are you looking at?" Okay this whole spacing out had to stop because he caught me staring at him

"What?" I said stupidly

"…you keep looking at me…"

"Have you looked at your eyes?" I asked checking my phone for the time. Hey, my phone was far more reliable than the actual clock in there.

"…last time I looked I had them…" He muttered

"They nearly glow!" I think I saw him tense up a bit "Sorry I'll shut up" I said quietly

"It's fine…" The rest of the time, which was about ten minutes luckily for me, was silence between him and I. It was indeed awkward, but it was better than having awkward conversations.

I think…

I gathered my stuff up into my bag and lifted it up to get the shoulder strap on me. Oh messenger bags...so classy but so heavy.

"How many more minutes…?" I glanced at Cloud, who still was leaning back, eyes closed and arms behind his head.

"Two or so...oh wait it's one now" I said seeing the time on one of the few computers. He got up groggily and stretched. He even made stretching hot.

"Good…I was about to fall asleep" The bell rang and I followed the 10 or so kids and made an immediate right "Why are you going that way?" I stared to Cloud who stood by the door.

"Because Riya and I walk to lunch together" He eyed me before shrugging

"I'll see you soon I suppose" He followed the crowd as I watched after him. I let out a little sigh

"Something tells me…it might be better to not talk to him" I muttered to myself and went into Riya's classroom


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I hanged around by the door until the biggest chunk of Riya's class had left. It was a pain trying to get into the room when everyone was running out for either lunch or their next hour (Why anyone would hurry to class is beyond me). For awhile I would just standby the door because…well it's odd to go into a classroom that isn't yours. But Riya finally convinced me to go in there after assuring I wouldn't get my head bitten off by the teacher. Yes that is what she told me to convince me to come into the room. People stopped rushing out so I peered around the corner, and sure enough no one was really around. I headed in and stood waiting for Riya, trying not to get in anyone's way (which is hard in a school with 2,000 kids or something like that)

"Well hello there again" I glanced towards the left side, the side I wasn't looking at (Well Riya wasn't on that side of the room so of course I didn't look over there).

"…Hi Zack" I said with a sigh. Why could I NOT get away from him? He practically bounced over to me with a huge grin on his face

"It seems that you're following me" I crossed my arms

"Hardly. I'm following my everyday schedule. If anything it's YOU who's following ME" He still had that smile on his face

"Maybe so. But I am a senior so how could I follow you?" He asked leaning back on the desks behind him, his hands resting on the edge. Zack had black jeans and a blue shirt on…both increased his appeal. I hated it.

"You're a creeper?" I half asked while he chuckled

"Summer! I'm sorry hang on for just another minute!" Riya said running back and forth. Riya took a little while to finish up, but I didn't mind. I didn't honestly want to go to lunch too badly.

"Its fine Riya" I said laughing a little bit

"You laugh a lot don't you?" I looked back at Zack

"Maybe I like to laugh. You seem to like to talk to me"…I suck at comebacks.

"Because I'm curious" He said smiling

"Zack…stop flirting." I knew that voice and turned around to see Cloud standing at the doorway, his backpack strap on only one shoulder.

"I wouldn't call it that" Zack said standing upright. I forgot he was a tower compared to me so him suddenly standing RIGHT by me made me feel pathetic.

"Okay Summer! Ready!" Riya hurried over and I was happy to get away from Zack and Cloud.

"Good let's go I'm hungry!" I scooted around Cloud, hoping I didn't run into him. Riya and I headed out together into the warm spring day. It was about a week to a week and a half before spring break which was about the only thing keeping me going

"So how ya doing?" I asked Riya, who decided we should walk outside. Hey in Missouri you need to learn to treasure the days you spend outside when it's bearable. People say 'We have no spring. We go from winter to summer in a day' I was one of few who never cared to much since I was born in the summer.

"Pretty good. Mad at my art project because it's not working with me" Riya wanted to be an artist badly, and she always refuses to believe me when I tell her that her artwork is amazing. So now I yell at her to not argue with me, ever. We still do of course since she and I always think that the other is wrong when we give each other compliments.

"I'm sorry"

"Me too…but I got further in Harvest Moon last night! Lloyd is so so sweet Summer!" Allow me to butt in and give a quick explanation. Harvest Moon…it's the game that earned me the title of 'Harvest Moon Goddess', because I love it THAT much. I got Riya into it and own most of the games. Usually you ask me a question I can answer it. It's one of the few things I can take full pride in of knowing I rule at it, more than others (as self centered as it sounds, I am proud of it…)

"Really? Awesome! God I love Harvest Moon~"

"Also you know those guys are following us right?" My head fell down

"I was sorta hoping we could pretend to NOT notice…" I said sighing

"Sorry? But I can hear them and feel them staring…"

"…that's why I've been trying to keep a conversation going so I can forget they're behind me" I said in my whiny voice. She giggled at me

"Your such a dork" I grinned

"I try, thank you" We continued to yak, at least I did, about anything with Cloud and Zack following the whole time. It was annoying considering I didn't WANT to be around them, at all. I wasn't good at being around guys who…I dunno barely knew me but still TRIED to talk to me? Yeah that's weird to be around

"I hope we aren't sitting outside…" Riya said sighing as we reached the front of the building

"We can sit inside" I stated quickly "I'd rather be inside today" Yes, it was nice out

But also very, very humid. We live in Missouri. That's all I'm saying

"Good" Riya said as I yanked open the door into the building. I gave it a push after I got in for Riya, and possibly Cloud and Zack. I hated when people opened it enough for them and let it nearly hit you in the face so I pushed it after me for anyone following me

"It feels amazing in here" I said happily as we went to our table. Yes, OURS. It's one of those unspoken rules. The first week, maybe less, people claimed their table and you NEVER went there. Ever.

"Way better than outside" Riya half mumbled. We flopped our stuff onto the ground and I glanced to see Minerva was outside, with Karen, Marie and some others. Of course…I sat down in my chair and quickly pulled out my brown bag

"I feel like such a dork with this!" I said, looking at my bag

"I have a hello kitty lunchbox…" Riya said getting her pizza lunchable open.

"Dude I'd take PRIDE in having that!" Riya shook her head preparing her pizza, while I just yanked out my sandwich and dug in. Hey, I was hungry.

"By the way…how much has Zack talked to you?" I glanced at Riya "He kept on trying to flirt with every girl in class today…" I sighed

"He keeps trying to talk to me…but I'm pretending that he isn't there"

"Well that's harsh"

"Riya…guys DON'T flirt with me. Ever."

"Zack has been"

"Yeah and it's terrifying"

"Why?"

"It's me!"

"But your so cute!"

"OH HAYELL NAW!" I said causing her to start laughing "We are NOT going into another argument I swear to god!" I was laughing now. "Remember when I sent you that video?"

"Yes that was so funny!" I smiled. Making others laugh was a joy for me. I couldn't explain it but when I knew I made people happy it made me happy. That's all I needed to know. "But seriously Zack is a huge flirt"

"…well I know that NOW" I muttered.

"How could you not tell?"

"It's me" I said simply

"Good point" The rest of the lunch was mostly us talking about people we hated, video games and how Riya IS a good artist…oh and yaoi. Yaoi came up a lot…form her not me. So basically pretty normal lunch.

Unless you think Zack and Cloud watching you most of lunch is normal…because I SWEAR they were.

"Are they seriously staring…?" I asked Riya.

"Zack is looking everywhere because of girls, but Cloud seems to have a steady gaze…" I giggled

"Probably at you!"

"…on you" I nearly sprayed my juice everywhere

"WHY ME?" I squeaked. I looked across the cafeteria to see indeed, he was staring at me and Zack's head was snapping with every girl.

"I don't know" She said answering me

"…mann" I slumped my head onto the table "This has been a weird day…why do the weird guys stare at me?"

"You forgot to mention hot" I turned my head so I could look up at her

"Riya…"

"Hey, you cannot tell me you wouldn't tap that" I looked to Cloud then back at her

"…sure?" She shook her head and carefully opened her soda. Her soda has been well known to spray all over her face, so she took precautions.

"But still…he is hot and cool"

"If by cool you mean he doesn't open up to people, you got that right" I said sighing. "I've basically decided there isn't much point in trying to talk to him since he doesn't appear to want to open up to me, just me open up to him" I tossed my trash into the trash can behind her.

"Hmm…that sucks"

"Agreed" We continued to eat and talk, but now I was focusing on when Cloud was looking. It was creepy…and starting to get to me, in the way of freaking out thinking there could be someone behind me. Not good.

"Maybe it's his way of flirting?" I let out a loud ha. "I'm being serious…"  
>"No it's not that I'm laughing. Just if that is his way, it fails. A lot"<p>

"I wouldn't be so sure…" I looked over to find him surrounded by a group of girls

"…what the fuck?"

"Yep" I let out a sigh

"At least they'll keep him busy"

"Once again" I looked back over to see him leave the hoard of girls. So they went to Zack now who was happy to flirt. I seriously did not understand him, at all

"You mean he just left a bunch of girls?"

"Yeah and Zack took over…it was so weird" I said as Minerva and I walked down the hall with Gon in front of us, playing with his phone

"Bet Zack liked that" I giggled

"Yeah he really did…but it was so weird. Cloud just got up and left apparently. Riya said she didn't see him say anything." Gon looked back at us

"Maybe he didn't like them?" I frowned

"I think it's just that he's an ass" Gon laughed and Minerva shook her head

"Really? Is that the best you can think of?" I nodded "…wow"

"Well he gives off the ass reading you know"

"Well yes but still. Isn't he now in two of your hours?"

"Please don't remind me" I muttered

"Come on, he can't be that bad" Gon stated. I laughed

"You call not speaking more than a sentence not bad and that he makes ME open up yet HE won't NOT. BAD?"

"…sounds BA" Gon said. I whacked my head as we headed outside

"Your such a weirdo" I couldn't call him an idiot. I'd feel bad. I then remembered yesterday "MINERVA! QUICK! ARE THEY-"

"Nope just Dimitri and Will" I let out a sigh of relief

"Good" We headed over and…well basically just stood there listening…as usual. It was quite annoying really since it seemed like you couldn't talk, and I liked to talk. A lot.

"Did you even learn anything about either of them?" I looked at Minerva and shook my head

"Just that I swear they're creepers…"

"Just because they're in two of your classes…"

"Which ironically Cloud appears in both and Zack is right next door for 4th hour?"

"Okay that's creepy" Basically I whined to her about them stalking me the whole way to the car, and the whole way to her house we complained about people in general. Right when we got home I flipped on my computer and hit the firefox button so it would load all my tabs while I showered.

I loved being in water. It was always peaceful there and you didn't have to worry about anything so I found myself embracing it more often. I showered as soon as I got home due to the fact that I straighten my hair every night. I hated showering in the morning and doing anything in the morning really. I needed sleep so doing things the night before was best when your me (Now why I was the only one who got this…no clue) I came back into my room with a Red Soxs shirt and black shorts on and a towel around my neck so I wouldn't get my shirt too wet. I glanced at my screen to see I had some sort of notification from facebook. Sadly I was on it all the time, mostly because it's fun to listen to people and also because I could learn when my friends were lying, which sadly had been happening a lot.

I sat down putting one leg under me while my other balanced on one of the legs. I clicked the notification and felt my whole face drop

It just HAD to be Zack deciding to stalk me…LITERALLY. He had sent me a friend request, and a recommendation to befriend Cloud…

My head fell onto the desk quickly, followed by me yelling ow loudly

"Why do you keep rubbing your head?" Riya questioned when I got into Japanese

"You don't wanna know" I muttered. I hit far harder than I had thought. I do drop my head on occasions but god damn this one hurt

"Did you hit yourself again?" Minerva said with a smirk

"Okay that was that ONE time"

"Twice"

"Okay twice whatever but no! I just…dropped my head harder than I intended that's all" I said looking back to the front. Cloud and Zack were talking to Mrs. Smith, and it was sorta nice to know they weren't trying to talk to me

"Why?" Minerva questioned again

"I'll tell you later" I whispered as Mrs. Smith began to talk. I refused to move my hand on account of I could have on hell of a nasty bruise and…it hurt. I didn't want to move my hand off it.

"Year 3!" We all turned our attention to Mrs. Smith, and by all I mean me, Minerva, Walter and Colin. Yes, that is the year 3 class. Year 4 had four kids as well, while year 2 had a HUGE number of 7. "You guys will be doing a special project"

"ANOTHER?" I quickly shut my mouth. I needed to learn to not do that, but once again, it made people laugh

"Yes. You will be split into two groups" YES! I had a freakin 33% of being with Minerva! Hell yes. "And Cloud will be in one of the groups" …make that 25%.

"Wait is Cloud part of year 3?" Walter asked.

"Yes as off today" Mrs. Smith said. I felt my jaw slowly drop. You have GOT to be kidding me. Now HE was my competition too? I had enough trouble trying to beat Walter's insane memorization talent and Minerva's as well, now I had to worry about him?

"…DO WE CHOOSE?" Screw keeping my mouth shut if I was stuck with anyone BUT Minerva I'd cry.

"No. I've already chosen" DAMNIT. I muttered it under my breath as well. "So let's see…a group of 3 and a group of 2…" Okay, here's the lowdown. Colin shouldn't have even passed year 1, Walter was an ass who never tried and could be very tough to get along with. Hell Mrs. Smith once ASKED me if everything was alright because she knew I hated his guts. Then Minerva was good and she and I had natural chemistry when working together. And Cloud? Well I honestly didn't know "Group one will be Walter…Colin…"

"Not me, not Minerva" I kept mumbling under my breath.

"And Minerva"

"I'm sorry buddy I tried praying" I said and everyone laughed.

"…save me Summer" I sighed and patted her shoulder

"I wish I could but-WAIT A MINUTE THAT MEANS" I turned back around to Mrs. Smith

"Of course. You and Cloud will be group 2" My head hit the desk again, about as hard if not harder than yesterday

"OMG SUMMER ARE YOU OKAY!" I heard Debra squeak because there was quiet a loud thunk when my head hit.

"…it hurts more than yesterday…" I said sniffling.

A/N: Well…I sorta got REALLY lazy over break and forgot to post anything. ^^' Sorry? Here you go?

But firstly I want to thank my amazing friend Kuro-Riya (Read her stuff. It makes me smile :)) for encouraging me to do this and putting up with me and for being amazing.

I'm also super happy people have added it to their favorites! Very excited

So review, read it, like it, enjoy it. Do whatever. Sorry it took so long! I'm making sure I post this week!


End file.
